User blog:SodaCat/Diamonds Chap 4: Wedding Rings
little did you all know this was just a devious plot to be able to make a dean martin reference ---- “And where is your date?” Piper jumped at the sound of Derby’s voice, adjacent to her on the burgundy leather sofa she was currently sitting on. She turned to face him, and was unsurprised when she met Derby’s haughty, arrogant gaze, as if he were playing a wretched trick on her. Piper rolled her eyes as she spun to face forward, regarding the crowd of Preps that were mingling and chatting, taking the hors-d’oeuvre offered by the many waiters bustling about. Typical Harrington House party, really. “Bif is currently at the boxing gym,” Piper sniffed, crossing her long legs, “training and doing something important with his life.” Derby snickered dryly, a shallow sound, really. He swirled his glass of Chateau Montelena red wine leisurely, looking out onto the crowd and watching his own date, Pinky Gauthier, holler at a waiter. He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his wine. They were all so petty in comparison to himself. “I hardly think spending all that time engaging in glorified street fights is ‘making something out of himself’,” he replied, uninterested. Piper stared at him again, confused. “Aren’t you a boxer too, Derby?” Chuckling, Derby looked back at her, admiring the child-like misperception in her eyes. She was really so, so naïve. “Yes,” he agreed, delicately placing his wine glass on the marble end table beside the sofa, “I am. But I certainly don’t expect that to maintain my fortune. No, I know that the real money is in business, law firms. You might tell your crush that before he wastes any more of his time.” “I do not have a crush on Bif,” Piper hissed, crossing her arms. Sure, maybe she was aware that Derby knew about it, but that didn’t mean she had to act like she knew. Really, she’d be better off if Derby just stayed out of the matter. “Of course,” Derby agreed, raising his eyebrows, “and I will be voting democratic in the next election, and while we’re talking about things that are utterly false and ridiculous, let’s discuss the future appointment of those greaseballs as the new members of Harrington House.” Rolling her eyes, Piper sneered. “Point noted,” she mumbled, crossing her arms. Derby was so irritating. Derby watched as his step-cousin became increasingly exasperated with him, not understanding her fury too well. Why was she so into Bif? Derby simply didn’t comprehend it; she obviously spent all this time longing after him, and yet here she sat, denying it. A waste of time, really, why didn’t she just wait for Uncle to pick someone to betroth her to and then spend her life devoted to them? People who were so hung up on ‘love’ were so pathetic. “Maybe he’s stood you up,” Derby suggested, bored. Piper froze for a moment, insecure. Stood up…? No, Bif wouldn’t do that. He was working out at the boxing gym. He had to, if he wanted to be a professional boxer when he was older. He’d never stand her up, maybe he’d stand up another girl, but not Piper. Anyone but her. “Oh, dear cousin,” she cooed, impatience and sarcasm dripping off of her voice, “I can only stand to be around you so long, but now I need to get some fresh air.” She stood and began striding away, stopping only when Derby called for her to refill his glass of wine. Scoffing, she glared at him momentarily before exiting out promptly into the Harrington House balcony. The moonlight twinkled delicately off the sapphires sewn into her royal blue gown, so far that it made her body just vaguely resemble the night sky. The September breeze was frosty on her fair skin, and she wished she’d worn a sweater… or that Bif had been here, to lend her his suit jacket. Derby had planted a seed of doubt within her. Where was Bif? She glanced at her Movado white gold watch, confirming that the time was 10:30PM. Bif had assured her he’d be at Harrington House half an hour ago. It was terribly out of character for him to break a promise to her… had something happened to him? Had he really… stood her up? “Piper?” Relief washed over her at the sound of her voice being spoken out behind her. She turned around, ready to greet Bif with a long hug—and maybe, if she was courageous enough, a kiss—but instead her eyes met the hopeful face of Parker Ogilvie. “Oh,” she said, unable to hide her disappointment. Still, Parker remained with an easy smile, unfazed by her downright lack of enthusiasm. “Hey,” he greeted, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, “how come you’re not inside?” She looked so beautiful, her dress sparkling like the ocean ripples on a winter evening. He wondered for a brief second if she was aware of how breathtaking she was, but quickly dismissed the thought before he blushed further. Piper let out a breath, unsure of what to say. Why was Parker out here questioning her as if he were her father? She could do as she damn well pleased, Parker had no business sticking his nose in her affairs. “I just needed some air,” she retorted sharply, starting to make her way back inside, “but I must go back now, seeing as Bif will be here any minute.” Parker sighed a little at the mention of Bif, unable to help his envy. Bif was so lucky; he was on Piper’s mind all the time. It seemed to Parker that he couldn’t ever focus Piper’s mind on to anything other than Bif Taylor, though he appreciated her dedication. He knew, though he tried to forget, that Piper must really love Bif. Almost too late, but not quite, he realized that Piper was departing. Desperate, Parker sidestepped so he was in front of her, obstructing her reentrance to Harrington House. She glowered acutely at him as he did so. Who did he think he was?! Did he honestly think he could just keep her here against her will? “I-I need to tell you something,” Parker explained automatically, frightened half to death by the glare she was giving him. He moved away from the door almost instantaneously, giving her the option to leave if she wanted, though he truly hoped she wouldn’t. Piper eyed the door for a moment before deciding to allow Parker to say whatever it was he’d been bothering her the entire week about. Chances were Bif wasn’t here yet, and she didn’t want to look like a fool by standing outside Harrington House waiting for him too long. At least she’d kill some time waiting for Parker to tell her whatever insignificant thing it was he wanted to tell her. Parker let out a breath when she stayed, noting as she placed one hand on her hip impatiently. Alright, he’d have to make this fast. Fair enough. “So, I was talking with my father the other day,” he began after a deep breath, his voice quivering as he stared down at his suede shoes, “a-and he was telling me that he’d—” He was cut off by the sharp ringing of a cellphone—Piper’s. She held out one perfectly manicured finger out to him, momentarily silencing him as she put her phone up to her ear. Piper hadn’t even checked the caller I.D., she knew it was Bif. “Darling?” Or not. “Oh,” Piper replied, once again unable to mask her disappointment, “hi, daddy.” Well, maybe it wasn’t Bif, but at least it would stall Parker a bit. And it gave Bif more time to arrive, anyway. “Hello, pumpkin, I trust you’re having a marvelous time at your little Harrington House party?” Piper rolled her eyes, agreeing and saying that she was ''having a marvelous time. She knew it was a lie—she wouldn’t be having an enjoyable time until Bif showed up—but she’d rather not have to tell Daddy that Bif was terribly late in front of Parker, who was just standing there inadequately. “That’s wonderful, love! Anyway, I just wanted to deliver some news to you, regarding a certain wedding. I trust you’ll be thrilled with Mummy’s and my decision, he’s a fine boy who you’ve known for quite a long time.” Parker grinned when he saw Piper’s lips flip into a wide, dazzling smile. Surely her father was telling her the news, and she didn’t look vexed or distraught, this had to be going well… “His name is Parker Ogilvie, dear. Isn’t that wonderful? I only just got off the phone with his father earlier today, but when I tried to call you the line was busy! Has he been around to tell you yet?” Frozen. Piper was absolutely frozen as the color drained out of her face and her smile wiped away as if it had simply been a coffee spill on a glass table. ''Parker?!'' Parker Ogilvie''?! “Th-That is wonderful, daddy…” she mumbled, not recognizing her voice, “I-I must go now, hostess duties are calling.” Without waiting for her father to reply, Piper snapped her phone shut and looked at Parker, who was standing with a somewhat queasy expression hidden behind his flaccid smile. “S-Surprise…!” He said, not sounding too merry, “We-We’re betrothed…” Oh no. No, no, no. She could not be betrothed to Parker Ogilvie. What, did Father really expect her to be okay with this? Was Mummy okay with her going from Piper Harrington to Piper Ogilvie? Oh lord, that sounded ghastly. “Piper!” She turned once again at the sound of her name behind her, but she wasn’t as eager as she would’ve been five minutes ago to see Bif, standing sleek and tall in his Calvin Klein suit. He was grinning at Piper, but as soon as he saw the horrified expression on her face, his smile faded. Bif eyed Parker for a moment, who looked like he was going to be sick any moment, wondering what the connection was. He took a step towards Piper, weaving his arm around her waist before giving a final suspicious look to Parker. What had happened? Bif walked Piper into Harrington House, taking her through the party and up to the second floor kitchen that was currently empty. He got her a glass of water, and pulled a stool out for her from the bar, making her drink the entire glass in order to calm her down. “What happened?” He asked, his voice filled with concern, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She remained silent, sitting there on the stool with the same horrified and mystified expression. “Is it because I’m late? I’m sorry, halfway through a scout showed up and I had to do a full match so that he could get a real idea on what—” “I’m betrothed,” Piper interrupted, “to Parker Ogilvie.” Bif froze for a moment, unsure. That sounded like great news, but she seemed so upset. Had Parker done something to her? He didn’t think so, Parker wasn’t exactly the type to just ‘make a move’ on girls, and he looked even sicker than Piper, anyway. “That’s great, Pipes!” Bif congratulated, smiling his usual warm smile at her. What? Piper searched his face, perplexed. He was happy that she was just being taken ''from him and being given away to Parker Ogilvie, of all people? Wasn’t he devastated? Determined to put up a fight to her? Wasn’t he going to go and fight Parker for her, call Father and demand he betroth Bif to her instead? “Aren’t you upset?” Piper breathed out. “Weren’t ''we supposed to be betrothed?” “Betrothed?” Bif asked, puzzled. “Why would you want to be betrothed to me?” In the words of Dean Martin, ain’t that a kick in the head? Category:Blog posts